The adaptability of conventional shoes is limited; for instance, the conventional mountaineer shoes or the working shoes may, no matter what patterns are being furnished under the sole, cause slipping and hazards upon walking on a road which is covered with slippery substances such as greenmoss, ice, snow, mud, or powder. Also, walking on a difficult terrain such as a slope, a narrow single-lumber bridge, a greasy road, ground covered with wet grass, in deep forests, on a rolling stone, a rocky area, or a slippery road under bad weather condition, etc., is hazardous at times.
Normally, the conventional nail shoes are not fully adequate in allowing a person to walk on a road, such as a road paved with asphalt, cement, terra cotta, tiles, plastic tiles, wood or stone, etc.; and conventional nail shoes not only are inadequate for walking on the aforesaid road surfaces, but also may damage the road surface and the nails of such shoes, and may cause the wearer to fall.
Moreover, the inventor believes that the shoes according to the present invention have not been shown in any publication; in other words, there are no shoes so far, which can equally be used on a ground surface or in the field, or at a working site to protect a worker's safety and to increase the working efficiency.